


your pain fits in the palm of my hand

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Impact Play, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Kuroo’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Haven’t you ever wanted to let someone hurt you? Just because it feels good?”Kuroo and Akaashi try something new.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167





	your pain fits in the palm of my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title is (paraphrased) from "Ivy" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> This is my 100th work on the Archive!!!!!!

Akaashi sat up straight in his chair and shoved his earbuds deeper into his ears. He was trying to do readings for class, but Bokuto and Kuroo’s loud conversation in the kitchen made it impossible. He had already read the same paragraph three times. After a fourth try, he gave up, slamming the book shut and ripping his headphones out.

He was about to open the door and tell them to shut up when he heard Kuroo’s voice.

“I don’t have anyone else to ask.” He sounded desperate; Akaashi could practically see him fisting his hands in his hair. “It has to be someone I trust.”

“So ask Kenma or something,” Bokuto said.

“Yeah, no. We having a no-fucking rule, and he’s not into that kind of stuff.” Kuroo huffed. “Plus, I did ask him, and he said no.”

Akaashi slid his desk chair closer to the door to listen. He didn’t think it counted as eavesdropping when they were talking loud enough to be heard down the block.

“Kou, come on.”

“I can’t, dude! If you wanna have sex, I’m down. I’ll go get Akaashi, we can do it right now—”

“It’s not that,” Kuroo said. “It’s not about the sex.”

“Then why do you wanna do it?”

“I don’t know…” Kuroo’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Haven’t you ever wanted to let someone hurt you? Just because it feels good?”

Akaashi’s breath caught in his throat.

“No, I haven’t,” Bokuto said, not unkindly. “I’m not judging you— I would never do that, but… I can’t hit you. I’d feel horrible.”

“Even if I wanted it?”

Akaashi stood abruptly, his chair banging against the desk. He grabbed his empty water glass and opened the door.

Both Bokuto and Kuroo turned to look at him, but he ignored them and headed for the sink. He filled the glass and took a sip. “You’re asking the wrong person,” he said.

“Huh?”

“Bokuto-san’s the last person you should be asking to try something rough with you.” Akaashi leaned against the counter. “He can’t even kill spiders.”

“It’s not that I _can’t_ kill them, it’s that I don’t _want_ to kill them!” Bokuto corrected. “He’s right, though.”

“Yeah, he made that pretty clear,” Kuroo said. “But I don’t know who else to ask, so unless you’re offering—”

“I am offering,” Akaashi found himself saying.

“You are?”

“Sure.”

Bokuto spun around in his chair. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough.” Akaashi looked at Kuroo. “You want someone to hurt you, right? Not spanking, but hitting?” Kuroo nodded, swallowing loudly. “I can do that.”

“You can?” Bokuto said.

“Yes, I can.” Akaashi pulled out a chair and sat down. “If one of us doesn’t do it, it’s not like he’s going to give up on the idea. Would you rather have him find a stranger to try this with, or do it with me?”

“You, obviously, I just— does this mean you want to hit me, too? ‘Cause you never said anything—”

“Yeah, I—” Kuroo cleared his throat. “I didn’t know you were into that.”

Akaashi shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never tried it — and no, Bokuto-san, of course I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do.” He took Bokuto’s hand. “But it could be fun. If you’d like,” he added to Kuroo. “I realize you didn’t actually ask me.”

“No, it’s… yeah, let’s do it.”

“Good. Bokuto-san, are you okay with this?”

“Yeah, I am.” He squeezed Akaashi’s hand. “Just be careful, okay? Both of you?”

“We will be,” Akaashi assured him.

A week later, Kuroo arrived at the agreed-upon time. He knocked, which Akaashi didn’t think he’d ever done before. Akaashi opened the door.

“Hey!” Kuroo said. “You still wanna do this?”

“Yes.” Akaashi blinked. “Do you?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I was just making sure.” Ah, he was nervous. Akaashi would have to fix that.

“Hey, Bokuto,” Kuroo said. Bokuto waved silently from the couch. Akaashi wondered if he thought the noise-cancelling headphones he wore made him incapable of talking. Bokuto wanted no part in their plan, but Kuroo had multiple roommates, so they agreed Bokuto and Akaashi’s apartment was the best place to do it. Akaashi paid for the headphones with the hope he’d actually get some homework done in the future.

Akaashi led Kuroo into his room. “Have fun!” Bokuto yelled.

“Oh, so he can talk,” Kuroo said. 

Akaashi snorted and closed the door behind them.

“You can sit on the bed while I get things ready,” he said. Kuroo dropped his backpack and sat down. The bed was little more than a mattress on the floor, but the duvet was downy and soft.

“Do you ever actually sleep in here anymore?” Kuroo asked.

“Only if I’m up late and Bokuto-san has to get up early for practice.” This had been Akaashi’s apartment first, shared with another roommate. When he moved out, Bokuto moved in, and the two of them moved into the master bedroom together. This room was Akaashi’s domain, an office now instead of a bedroom.

Kuroo had ended up in their bed plenty of times before, but this was the first time Bokuto wasn’t there, too. Akaashi felt a bit strange doing this with him right outside, but he had given them his blessing. He hoped the headphones did their job.

He finished setting up their supplies on the desk: water, lube, tissues, condoms, rope, scissors, and toys. He didn’t let Kuroo see them yet. “Are you nervous?”

“You already know I am.”

“Yes, but sometimes saying it out loud can provide some relief.” He knelt in front of Kuroo, brushing a clump of hair out of his eyes. “I’m nervous, too, but I think we’ll be okay. We’re well prepared, and we can stop anytime you want.”

Kuroo pressed his cheek into Akaashi’s hand, hovering by his face. “Thanks.”

Akaashi hadn’t meant to do anything yet, but he couldn’t help it. He leaned forward and kissed Kuroo gently. He knew it was the right decision when their lips met; Kuroo’s body relaxed under him, the tension flooding out of it. They were both smiling when they broke apart.

“Do you want to see the stuff?” Akaashi said.

“Yeah, show me.”

Akaashi did the purchasing, according to Kuroo’s wishes. He originally wanted Akaashi to hit him with his hands, but that, as they discovered after some searching, was dangerous. They decided on using a paddle to produce a similar sensation. Akaashi bought one made of leather and another made of wood.

He let Kuroo hold them, turning them over in his hands. “They’re nice,” he said. “Good quality. I’ll pay you back for them.”

“How about you buy us all a nice dinner instead?” Akaashi suggested. “If today goes well, we can get more use out of these.”

Kuroo flushed. “Um, yeah, alright.”

That seemed like a good place to start.

“Can you take your clothes off?” Akaashi said. “You can leave your underwear on for now.”

Kuroo got to his feet and stripped before sitting back down in nothing but black boxer briefs. Akaashi let his gaze linger, then grabbed the rope.

“I’m going to tie your arms.” They had discussed this ahead of time. It would be easier for Kuroo to take the pain if he was bound and harder for him to flail and accidentally smack Akaashi in the face. “Done. Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Remember: no safewords. If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop.”

“Got it. Should I…?” Kuroo looked around

“You can lie down on your back,” Akaashi told him. “I’m going to start with this one.” He picked up the leather paddle and got comfortable on the bed at Kuroo’s side.

He tested it against his hand a few times, warming up. He’d played around with it the day before, but he’d yet to use it on another person. He turned his attention to Kuroo’s sturdy legs.

“Do you want me to start slow?”

“No,” Kuroo said. “I want to feel it.”

“Okay.” Before the words could settle, Akaashi raised his arm and brought the paddle down hard against Kuroo’s thigh. He hissed, gritting his teeth.

“Good?” Akaashi asked.

“Again,” Kuroo said.

Akaashi raised his hand. He wasn’t interested in making Kuroo count the blows, but he kept count in his head. Two: he brought the paddle down, marvelling in the loud crack it made against Kuroo’s skin. Five: Kuroo’s thigh turned red. Eight: Kuroo cried out, a shout of pain that shocked Akaashi with how much he liked it.

He got to ten and switched legs, evening them out before pausing. “You’re already hard,” he said.

“Uh,” Kuroo mumbled. “Yeah.”

Satisfaction shot straight to Akaashi’s cock. It was up to him how much actual sex would be involved in their play. He had intended on teasing Kuroo, drawing it out, but it was going to be easier said than done. “You want more?”

“Yes, please.”

He hit Kuroo’s legs until they were bright red and shaking. He lost count at thirty blows, but Kuroo didn’t ask him to stop. Akaashi felt strangely proud of him. He ran a hand over the sensitive skin, making Kuroo shiver. A wet patch had formed on his boxers.

“Turn over,” Akaashi said. Kuroo obeyed, with some effort, propping his head on a pillow. Akaashi tugged his underwear down to his knees and pinched the meat of his ass.

“Hey.” Kuroo tried to laugh, but it was shaky. “I didn’t say I wanted pinching.”

“I improvised.” Akaashi swiftly brought the paddle down on the same spot.

“Ow,” Kuroo said. “That hurt.”

“That’s the idea.”

It was easier to aim for Kuroo’s ass than his thighs, and the added jiggle of the flesh was fun to watch. More fun, though, were the noises Kuroo made. He’d gasped before, but now he moaned with every hit, swearing when Akaashi landed one in a sensitive spot, grinding his hips against the mattress. Still, Akaashi wondered if he was holding back.

“You can be louder, you know,” he said. “Our neighbours are used to it by now.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kuroo said. Akaashi frowned. If he could form sentences, Akaashi wasn’t doing his job.

So far, his hitting had been hard but controlled, his focus on precision rather than force. Setting, not spiking, he thought with a smile. He let go and brought the paddle down with all his strength across the middle of Kuroo’s ass.

“Fuck!” Kuroo yelled. “Fuck, more!”

Akaashi hit him harder. Kuroo’s ass turned pink, then an angry red. Akaashi stopped paddling him and smacked it with his hand, studying the white handprint left behind. He switched back to the paddle and kept going until he heard a wet noise.

“Kuroo-san, are you— are you crying?” Akaashi put a hand to his face; it came away wet. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Please don’t stop,” Kuroo begged. “It feels so good, I can’t help it—”

“It’s alright.” Akaashi grabbed some tissues and gently wiped his face. “I won’t stop, but let’s take a break, okay?” Kuroo nodded, and Akaashi helped him roll over. 

Kuroo was a mess, looking up at Akaashi with red-rimmed eyes. Akaashi felt a need to protect him, which was bizarre, because if anyone could take care of himself, it was Kuroo. But he had put all of his trust in Akaashi, and Akaashi wanted to earn it.

His thighs were still bright red, his cock the same colour above them. Akaashi ran a finger over it, smearing precome down the shaft. “Fuck, Keiji,” Kuroo hissed.

Akaashi’s resolve broke. He surged forward and pressed their lips together, nudging Kuroo’s knees apart to lay between them. Kuroo kissed back eagerly, hips rolling up to meet Akaashi’s.

It would be so easy for Akaashi to stop here and fuck him. Kuroo had never looked so sexy, so vulnerable, so open. But that wasn’t the plan. Cursing himself, he backed away, adjusting his painfully hard cock in his track pants. “I’m going to try the other paddle now.”

Kuroo’s lips were red now, too, shiny with saliva. “Okay.”

“Up on your knees this time.” Akaashi grabbed the wooden paddle and tested it out. The harder material required a different motion, less a flick of the wrist than a full-arm swing.

He was about to begin when Kuroo spoke. “Akaashi.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t stop if I cry this time. Keep going until I say no.”

Akaashi’s mouth went dry. “Okay.”

He brought the paddle down on Kuroo’s ass in a hard swing, not bothering to ease him into it. The dull thump it made wasn’t as satisfying as the crack of the leather, but Kuroo’s long, drawn-out moan was gorgeous. “More, please,” he begged.

Akaashi hit him, again and again, pausing only to strip his tshirt off when he worked up a sweat. This paddle’s blade was longer, so he could hit both of Kuroo’s cheeks with every blow, doubling the pain. Kuroo took it, moaning and cursing but not tapping out.

Akaashi kept going when he started to cry, and when those cries turned to sobs. He sensed they were nearing the edge of Kuroo’s limit, so he hit him harder, giving him the last of his strength. He took the paddle in both hands and pounded him.

“Stop, stop!” Kuroo gasped. “Akaashi, please stop!”

Akaashi dropped the paddle immediately. Kuroo collapsed on the bed, shaking from head to toe. Akaashi curled around his back, holding him. The pillow he had been lying on was soaked with tears.

“It’s okay,” Akaashi said. “You’re okay.”

Sobs continued to wrack Kuroo’s body. “Please touch me,” he said.

Akaashi didn’t need to be told again. He reached around Kuroo’s waist and took him in hand. It didn’t take long. He came hard, crying out something that sounded like “Keiji” through his moans. Akaashi quickly untied his hands as he came down.

The shaking didn’t stop, nor did the tears. Akaashi cleaned him up with a tissue and pulled him to his chest, wrapping his arms around him tight.

“You did really well, Kuroo-san,” he told him. “You did so well.”

Luckily, Akaashi had plenty of experience calming people down. He ran one hand through Kuroo’s sweat-soaked hair, the other rhythmically stroking his back, until his breathing evened out.

His hands found Akaashi’s waistband. “Do you want me to…?”

“No, not now.” Akaashi was still hard, but his priority was making Kuroo comfortable. “We can worry about that later. Here, sit up.”

He helped him upright and retrieved their water glasses from the desk, making sure Kuroo finished his. When he did, Akaashi kissed him once, softly, and helped him lie back down.

“Let me tell Bokuto-san we’re done,” he said. Kuroo nodded. Akaashi sent Bokuto a quick text and lay back down beside him.

“Keiji?” Kuroo said.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Akaashi smiled. “You’re welcome. Was it okay?”

“It was perfect.” Kuroo rolled over to face him. “Did you like it?”

“Yes, I did,” Akaashi said. “More than I expected I would.”

“Good.”

They put themselves back together slowly. Akaashi rubbed lotion into Kuroo’s thighs and ass and helped him into his clothes. They had planned for him to spend the night, and Akaashi was glad; he’d need time to recover before sitting on a hard train seat. Akaashi had just wrapped him up in a blanket when there was a knock at the door.

“Can I come in?” Bokuto called.

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

He opened the door, carrying a tray. “I made hot chocolate!”

“Dude,” Kuroo said, “you’re the best.” 

Bokuto plopped down on the bed and practically fed it to Kuroo, grinning the entire time. He wasn’t into rough play, but he was amazing at what came after.

“Did you guys have fun?” he asked.

“We did,” Akaashi said.

“We missed you, though,” Kuroo added.

“You did?”

“Of course, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said.

“Aww.” Bokuto planted a chocolatey kiss on both their lips. Akaashi’s kiss got a little steamy; he was still more turned on than he thought.

He watched Bokuto lick his lips when they broke apart. “Maybe the three of us can do something together later,” he said.

“Yeah, definitely,” Bokuto breathed. “Kuroo, you in? If you’re tired, you can just watch.”

Kuroo choked on his hot chocolate. “I don’t think anyone in their right mind would say no to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com!


End file.
